


Mordred's Commala

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: A poem for my favorite Dark Tower character, with bonus YouTube video so you know how it's supposed to scan :D





	Mordred's Commala

Come-come-commala  
Soon we all will crawl-a  
Some folken would end all things  
You paid them a dolla'!

Come-come-commala  
If you paid them a dolla'?  
Some folk would destroy the Tower  
Just to see it fall-a!

Come-come-commele  
Our wounds will never heal  
In pale wastes past Empathica  
It's more than cold you feel

Come-come-commele  
More than cold you feel  
And pity Mordred spider's child  
But don't be his next meal.


End file.
